Alternate Universe
by Mikamizu Mouri
Summary: One morning Ja'far woke up in another dimension more specifically, in the palace in a country called Agrabah! There he meets his evil Counterpart whom is trying to destroy him,and meets other major characters from Disney's Aladdin all the while trying to get back home in his own world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi: The Labyrinth or Magic or Disney's Aladdin

Note: Since there will be Disney Jafar and the Jafar from the anime/manga Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic in the same story I will refer to the Disney one as Jafar and the Magi one as Ja'far so that everyone can tell the difference between the two since there are different ways to spell Jafar.

Also the () with a number inside means that there will be an explanation given at the end explaining to anyone who has never seen Magi what they are.

It was dark at night in the desert of Arabia and in the distance a lone peddler with a camel sang a song to tell a story that he has heard of from others who have witness the event.

Oh I come from a land

From a faraway place

Where the caravan camels roam

Where they cut off your ear /Where it's flat and immense

If they don't like your face /And the heat is intense

It's barbaric, but hey-it's home!

When the wind's at your back

And the sun's from the west

And the sand in the glass is right

Come on down,

Stop on by

Hop a carpet and fly

To another Arabian night!

Arabian nights

Like Arabian days

More often than not

Are hotter than hot

In a lot of good ways

Arabian nights

'Neath Arabian moons

A fool off his guard

Could fall and fall hard

Out there on the dunes.

Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please, come closer-(Camera zooms in hitting the peddler in face) Too close, a little too close. (Camera

zooms back out to CU)There. Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down. Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker-also makes Julienne fries. Will not break (taps it on table), will not-(it falls apart)-it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this! Pulls out Tupperware) I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the

famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. The Peddler pries it open and makes a raspberry sound.) Ah, still good. (Camera begins to pan to right. Peddler hurries to catch it.) Wait, don't go! (Stop pan.)I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this. The Peddler pulls the magic lamp out from his sleeve.) Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. (Another pan, this one slower to left.

Again, Peddler rushes to catch up.) This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? The Peddler pours shiny sand from the lamp into his hand. It begins on a dark night... and the Peddler throws sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape then continues. ,where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose as well as the kindhearted counterpart of that same dark man who has come from a far off land in a dimension much similar yet different from our own.

The story begins with two figures one tall and one small. The taller of the two, Jafar, the royal Vizier of Agrabah, stood in front of the smaller man sneering down at him as if demanding something from him.

" You...are late." said Jafar angrily at the man.

The smaller man looked at Jafar with a sheepish look then gave his reply.

"A thousand apologies, O patient one."

You have it, then? Asked Jafar impatiently to Gazeem.

The man, Gazeem looked exited as he told the tall evil looking Vizier about his ordeal.

"I had to slit a few throats to get it." He said as he pulls out half of the medallion. Jafar reaches out for it, but Gazeem yanks it back.

"Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!" Says Gazeem.

Just then a parrot flew down from Jafar's shoulder and squawks as he flies by and grabs the medallion.

" Ouch!" cried Gazeem as he held his hand where the parrot bit when he picked up the medallion from him.

"Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you." Jafar replied to Gazeem.

"What's coming to you! Awk!" squawked the parrot.

Ja'far pulls out the second half of the medallion from his pocket. He connects them, and the insect medallion begins to glow. Finally, it flies out of Jafar's hand, scaring the horses, and is off towards the dunes.

"Quickly, follow the trail!" Yelled Jafar as he got onto his horse and rode after it.

They all rode off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes. Once they reached a stopping point the medallion made the Cave of Wonders appear from out of the sand and the two men looked in awe at the sight of the cave.

"At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!" said Jafar excitedly.

"Awk! Cave of wonders!" The bird repeated.

"By Allah!" whispered Gazeem to himself.

Jafar turned to Gazeem and warned him about what he was supposed to do.

" Now, remember! Said Jafar, " Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!"

Gazeem nods his head and starts to approach the lion's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles nervously as he goes.

Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp! Repeated the bird

Now that the bird and Jafar are alone, the bird opens up in normal English.

"Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" said the bird.

Jafar puts his finger to his lips and shushes him. Gazeem reaches

the cave, but is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" growled the cave.

"It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief." Replied Gazeem.

The cave looked at Gazeem with indifference then answered him.

"Know this. Only one may enter here." said the Cave, " One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."

Gazeem turns to Jafar with a questioning look on his face.

Jafar sighed irritated at the thief

"What are you waiting for? He shouted, "Go on!"

Gazeem hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back, but the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that are left are Jafar, the bird, and the two separated halves of the medallion.

The Cave dissatisfied with Gazeem, collapsed onto him as well as covering the bird in sand accidentally."

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." said the Cave.

The bird unburied himself from the sand, coughing as he does so

The bird spat sand out of its mouth and complained to its master.

" I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just

forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!" He yelled as he flies up to Jafar's shoulder.

Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously

less than worthy." Jafar answered his bird companion now known as Iago.

Iago looked at Jafar and then spoke extremely sarcastically.

" Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred-I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-"

At that time Jafar annoyed at Iago's antics, pinches his beak shut.

"Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."

The scene changes to morning and inside the palace in Agrabah, in one of the many rooms where A young twenty five year old male vizier with white hair with a green turban long at the back and lined with gold at the top front . He is good looking and has unusually pale skin and freckles and is wearing a white and green robe. He awoke from his peaceful slumber and got up from his bed and rubbed the sleep from his blackish gray eyes and got ready to start his normal routine which is to eat a light breakfast then force King Sinbad (1) to wake up and start the day working on approving, disapproving, and analyzing documents as well as dealing with Sinbad's absurd antics. Well he was going to until he saw that he was not at Sinbad's palace in Sindria.(2)

" What the...?!" He exclaimed in shock, " this is not Sin's (3) palace... where...am I?"

This man known as Ja'far walked down the hallway in search of someone to explain his unusual situation and to get that someone to help him find his way back to Sindria if possible.

Author's Notes:

Next chapter Ja'far meets the Sultan and his evil counterpart as well as giving some interesting advise to Princess Jasmine.

Also for those who have never heard of Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic I will give you all a summary of the show.

This story is about the flow of fate and the battle to keep the world on the right path. Aladdin is a boy who has set out to explore the world after being trapped in a room for most of his life. His best friend is a flute with a djinn in it named Ugo ( the counterpart to Genie) Soon enough, Aladdin discovers he is a Magi, a magician who chooses kings, and he was born to choose kings who will follow the righteous path, battling against those who want to destroy fate. Follow his adventures as he meets others from "One Thousand and One Nights", like Ali Baba and Sinbad, and fights to keep the balance of world in check!

Don't worry this anime is a lot more interesting than what the summary gives us. There's a whole lot of different themes and elements brought together to make this show really great.

(1) You may know about the Adventures of Sinbad from that DreamWorks movie, but in Magi he has already finished his adventures and now he is a king of very own country. He appears in episode 7 of Magi and tends to help Aladdin and his friends when they truly need it.

(2) Sindria is the country that Sinbad created and rules over. He created Sindria in order to change the world so that everybody meaning the people and country could be at peace together.

(3) " Sin" is Ja'far's nickname for Sinbad.


	2. Sorry everyone no update

Dear readers of Alternate Universe,

Unfortunately I am unable to update this story currently. My dad broke my laptop with the second chapter saved on it. While it is kind of repaired it still needs to have a fan inside because it keeps turning off every time I try to turn it on. So until further notice this story will be on temporary hiatus.

Margurite Williams-Fem Canada


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's Aladdin or Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic nor the Disney's Aladdin script I used.

As Ja'far walked down the unfamiliar hallway he saw many servants and guards walking around doing their respected jobs. Many of them bowed to him thinking he was a new member of the Sultan's royal court because of how he is dressed. He nodded acknowledging them as he walked by. One of the servants, an intelligent looking young woman with long black hair and brown eyes made her way to him.

" May I ask who you are good sir? " She said to him. " You look like a Royal Vizier, but I do not know what kingdom you are from."

" I am as you say." answered Ja'far to the servant girl. "I am Ja'far from the Sindria Kingdom."

The servant girl looked confused. She has never heard of such a kingdom perhaps it is a new kingdom that has just formed?

" I have never heard of such a Kingdom as Sindria sir. " she replied. " Is it a newly formed kingdom?"

Ja'far nodded. Although Sindria was a new kingdom, everyone had heard of it. His majesty king Sinbad is famous after all. Maybe not everyone knows about Sindria as he previously thought. Ja'far thought it best to tell her his king's name. She may have least heard about him.

" My king's name is Sinbad miss, have you at least heard of him?" He asked her.

The servant girl's eyes brightened in recognition to Sinbad's name.

" Oh! Yes I have!" He's the king of the seven seas. So he finally settled down huh and formed his own kingdom no less. " She stated in awe, " So did he send you on official business?"

" Not exactly." said Ja'far," I honestly have no idea as to how I ended up here. It's strange I fell asleep at my desk in Sindria and when I awoke I was here in this palace."

"My that is strange..." said the servant girl. " Must have been the magic of a sorcerer. Are there any sorcerers in your kingdom?"

" Yes there is one her name is Yamuraiha." said Ja'far. " But she would not do such a thing unless she had done so accidentally."

" I see." says the servant girl understanding Ja'far's situation. " Maybe the Sultan's Vizier Jafar would be able to help you get back to your kingdom. Oh my! You both share the same name and the same occupation how interesting...!"

" Indeed..." Ja'far says, " Which kingdom is this by the way miss?"

" This is the Kingdom of Agrabah and I'm pretty sure my sultan's Vizier is in the throne room just up ahead. She says, "It's the one with the large golden door."

Ja'far thanked the servant girl for her help and made his way up ahead towards the large golden door. He pushed it open in time to see a large tiger Ja'far gasped in fear as it leaped onto him hard knocking him to the floor.

Meanwhile at the same time, on top of a rooftop, where Aladdin rushes up to the edge, carrying a loaf of bread. He almost drops it over the edge. He picked himself up so that he wouldn't fall when he saw the guards.

"Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" cried out one of the guards angrily.

Aladdin looks back, then down, then at the bread.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" he asked himself.

He jumps off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, he's nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reaches out and slams the shutters closed. Aladdin slams into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread when the guards finally caught up to him.

"There he is!" Alerted Guard #1 to Guard #2.

"You won't get away so easy!" cried Guard #2

Aladdin started running again and commented on their so called short victory

"You think that was easy?" he said as he looks at three women who were laughing at him.

Guard #1 pulls over his two comrades and devised a plan on capturing Aladdin

"You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him."

While the guards were planning, Aladdin pulls a sheet over him and wraps himself as a disguise and he rushes over to the women nearby.

"Morning, ladies." Greeted Aladdin.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin?" asked one of the ladies.

Aladdin laughed and said "Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught-"

Aladdin was cut off as a hand grabs his shoulder and yanks him back. Aladdin turns his head back to see that it's the first Guard. Aladdin's disguise manages to fall off.

"I'm in trouble!" Aladdin said thinking he was finally caught.

The first guard sneered at him happy at his supposed victory...and this time- just then there came a screeching sound of a monkey then the guard's turban is pulled down over his eyes. It was Abu. The Monkey, Abu, dances on the Guard's head, laughing.

"Perfect timing, Abu!" cheered Aladdin excitedly.

"Hello!" greeted Abu.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" yelled Aladdin to Abu.

_Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the sword_

_I steal only what I can't afford_

_That's everything!_

Aladdin battles a Guard wielding a sword. He dodges a couple of swings, then pulls down the Guard's pants. Abu stuck his tongue out at the Guard, then dodges an attack. The Guard swings at Aladdin, but destroys a barrel of fish. As Aladdin runs off, the Guard pulls a giant fish over his lower body as a pair of pants.

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_

_That's all, and that's no joke_

_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!_

Aladdin and Abu scamper up a pile of barrels, then kick one down

on top of another Guard.

All of the guards each yelled something angrily at Aladdin

_"Riffraff! Street rat!_

_Scoundrel! Take that!"_

_"Just a little snack, guys!_" sang Aladdin at the guards.

Back at the palace Ja'far groaned and pushed the tiger off and got up. He got his blades ready to defend himself against to prevent another attack. The tiger walked up to him looking sheepish. It sniffed him then it purred and rubbed its body against him as if apologizing for the first attack. Ja'far put away his blades and sighed in relief and wondered why there was a change in the tiger's attitude. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a man's shout coming near as a short old man wearing the clothes of a king came running with a young woman in a green outfit behind him.

" My goodness young man, are you all right?!" asked the old man on shock.

" Rajah didn't hurt you did he?" asked the lady, " who are you anyway?"

The old man nodded at the lady.

" Jasmine's right." he said. " Young man, you look like an important official from another Kingdom, but I have never seen you around before."

Ja'far brushed some excess dirt off of his robes from when he fell earlier and introduced himself.

" My name is Ja'far, the vizier of the country of Sindria formed by Sinbad. "

The old man's eyes widened at the familiar name and before Ja'far had a chance to say anything else, the old man interrupted him.

" Excuse me young man, did you say you're a vizier and that your name is Jafar?!" asked the old man in surprise.

" Yes." replied Ja'far, " I believe so..."

" Why my vizier happens to have the same name as you!" said the old man. " oh silly me I forgot to introduce myself! I'm the Sultan of Agrabah and this girl over there by that tiger is my daughter, Jasmine, the princess."

Ja'far bowed at the two royals. " So I heard and a pleasure to meet you your majesties." greeted Ja'far respectably then continued on," I honestly do not know exactly how I arrived here in your palace." explained Ja'far, " One day I was in my country Sindria and the next I woke up here."

The Sultan looked at Ja'far's expression. He looked sad and lost. " Oh dear... " said the Sultan sadly. " That must have been a sorcerer's doing. My Vizier knows sorcery . He is not here at the moment, but I'm sure he will return eventually he will be able to help."

Just then a prince came into the throne room with a pompous attitude. He was here to court the Princess of Agrabah.

" Sultan, I am Achmed, Prince of Bagdad, and I have arrived to have your lovely daughter's hand in marriage." he said.

Jasmine groaned, but tried to be polite. She led Prince Achmed to the palace garden where she will be able to freely scare him away. Meanwhile the Sultan and Ja'far talked. A while later Prince Achmed stormed back in. His face shown an angry look. The Sultan sighed while Ja'far had a look of confusion.

"Oh, Prince Achmed, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" asked the Sultan.

"Good luck marrying her off!" yelled Prince Achmed as he stormed out of the palace.

The sultan knew the reason and decided he had enough of his daughter's behavior. He motioned for Ja'far to come along with him to the Palace garden where Princess Jasmine was.

"Oh, Jasmine! Jasmine! Jasmine!" called the Sultan as he and Ja'far goes off into the garden looking for his daughter. They find her, but is interrupted by Rajah who blocks them off. The tiger has a piece of the Prince's undershorts in his mouth. The Sultan grabs the cloth and yanks it out of Rajah's mouth.

" Confound it, Rajah! So, this is why Prince Achmed stormed out!" cried the Sultan

"Oh, father. Rajah was just playing with him, weren't you Rajah. " Rajah comes over and allows

Jasmine to pet and hug him. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?" She cuddles with Rajah, enjoying the moment, until she looks up at her angry father.

"Ahem." said the Sultan angrily.

"Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you..."

"...must be married to a prince." said both the Sultan and Jasmine together. Ja'far watched the scene and stayed silent.

The Sultan and his daughter walked over to a dove cage and continued conversing.

"By your next birthday." says the Sultan to Jasmine.

"The law is wrong." argued Jasmine.

"You've only got three more days!" said the Sultan to her.

"Father, I hate being forced into this. "She takes a dove out of the cage and pets it." If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

The Sultan sighed. "Jasmine, it's not only this law." She hands him

the dove, and he puts it back in the cage." I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for."

Jasmine understands what her father means but she still does not like it. "Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. She swirls her finger in the water of the

pond, petting the fish. " I've never had any real friends. Rajah looks up at her and growls.

Jasmine smiles sadly and her pet and says "Except you, Rajah." Satisfied, he goes back to

sleep. "I've never even been outside the palace walls."

"But Jasmine, you're a princess." Protested her father.

" Then maybe I don't want to be a princess." Jasmine said as she splashes the water from the water fountain.

"_Oooohhh! Allah forbid you should have any daughters!" _ Thought the Sultan as he left the garden while Ja'far decided to talk to her and mentioned it to the Sultan.

" Good luck with that Ja'far." replied the Sultan.

Rajah looks up and thinks for a second while Jasmine goes to the dove cage and yanks open the door. The birds fly off into freedom. She watches them go.

" Princess, may I speak with you for a moment please?" asked Ja'far kindly.

Jasmine sighs sadly and looked up at Ja'far. Her father must have tried to get him to convince her since her father could not do so himself.

" Don't try to convince me otherwise Ja'far." she snaps at him. " If father cannot convince me what makes you think you can?"

" I have no such intentions Princess, I am simply a guest here and I know I should not interfere too much in your and the Sultan's private affairs." he says to her, " but I can give you some advise."

" Advise?" asked Jasmine now curious. "What kind of advise?"

"As you already know in three days you will have to be married to a prince of a wealthy kingdom..." Ja'far starts as Jasmine nods her head. " I understand that It is really difficult to find true love, so maybe you should try searching for the right person yourself and-" Ja'far get cut off when Jasmine leaps up from the edge of the fountain. Her eyes sparkling with an idea swirling in her head. "Your right Ja'far I should try searching for the right man myself other than sitting around here rejecting suitors when they come over. " she says excitedly. " In fact I'll do so right now!" Turning to Rajah, she bent down and hugged the tiger. "Sorry Rajah I have to leave but I'll be back soon." With that said she jumped up onto the palace garden wall. Ja'far called for her wait but was ignored as Jasmine left the palace. He sighed and shook his head in disbelief. " What have I done..." He did not know Jasmine would escape the palace to go to the village to seek out her true love. - A/N: Chapter 2 is finally finished! I'm sorry it took a long time for me to finish. My computer has been fixed a long while ago, but college and life got in the way. Since I'm on Summer vacation I can update. As for the notes I don't think I can do so for this chapter. Maybe for chapter 3? Anyway next chapter Ja'far meets his evil counterpart.


End file.
